Commercial print shops handle a large volume of print jobs and traditionally use human management to produce a daily production schedule. Some commercial print shops have tried automating production scheduling. Despite valiant efforts in these traditional approaches, optimal efficiency and effectiveness has continued to elude commercial print shops.